O mundo problemático de MayaCapitulo 3
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: capitulo 3 da minha hitória viajante.


**Capitulo 3**

"_As águas do rio passam, a chuva cai e se vai, mas um amor verdadeiro não passa a não ser que ou o amado ou o amador deseje o fim..."._

Naquela manhã de outono, eu me senti reconfortada ao lado do ching... Estranhamente, já que eu não me lembro de ter tido nenhuma relação especial com ele... Mas esse mistério dele vem me entretendo cada vez mais... Eu sinto alguma coisa diferente por ele, algo que aquece meu coração, mas eu não consigo me lembrar dele... Naquele dia eu trabalhei tanto que não tive tempo de pensar sobre o assunto... eu não percebi, mas a cada dia que passava ele me encantava mais e me deixava mais apaixonada mesmo que inconscientemente por ele. Quando nos voltamos do trabalho naquele dia... Ele foi para a pequena cozinha do nosso apartamentinho e voltou me dando uma colher cheia de brigadeiro quente e trazendo uma pra ele, aquela noite foi cômica...

E então, está gostando do novo trabalho may-chan?

Sim! As pessoas são ótimas, o salário é bom e eu estou bem feliz aqui... A propósito, queria pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa... eu tenho hábitos meio chatos que as vezes irritam, tipo chorar antes de dormir, deitar nas folhas secas, escrever de madrugada etc.

Sabe de uma coisa?

diga...

Suas manias... São as minhas manias... Então, você não acha que podíamos fazer tudo isso juntos?

É claro... Sabe, eu acho que seria legal ter alguém para me fazer companhia, mas eu já aviso que eu gosto de resmungar e choro por qualquer coisa...

Eu sei muito bem disso, te conheço melhor do que você mesma, e sei que você não vai se lembrar de mim tão cedo, mas na hora certa... Na hora certa eu te conto...

Eu estou sempre esperando pela hora certa, mas quando será que ela vai chegar? Eu preciso muito lembrar de você...

Antes de você lembrar de mim eu preciso fazer uma coisa por você...

Coisa por mim? O que?

Que curiosidade... Pela madrugada...

Que mistério... Pela madrugada...

Ok, acho que isso eu posso contar...

Conta! Conta! Conta! olhos brilhando

Hahaha, antes eu preciso fazer você feliz, enquanto eu não conseguir fazer você parar de chorar de noite, se sentir nostálgica e querendo um algo mais para preencher esse buraco que tem dentro de você, eu não vou te contar... Portanto, deseje-me sorte!

Corada Você vai fazer isso tudo pra mim... por que você se importa tanto comigo?

Isso é segredo, tem certas coisas que um olhar pode explicar, mas palavras não são suficientes...

abraça apertando ching Obrigado... Você é maravilhoso, muito obrigado...

Que progresso tivemos, mas não precisa agradecer...

Bom, eu estou com calor, melhor eu ir tomar um bom banho antes que fique tarde... sorrindo alegremente

Bom banho docinho retribuindo o sorriso

Obrigada!

depois do banho sai penteando o cabelo molhado e cantando

Vejo que eu tenho uma nova cantora de chuveiro...

Mil desculpas assustada Eu prometo que não canto mais, eu acabo tirando sua paz...

Não! Muito pelo contrario, sua voz é como fundir lua e sol num casamento perfeito e colocar nas cordas vocais de um majestoso pássaro... Você já fez aula?

envergonhada Não...

Eu gosto da sua voz... Você devia cantar mais, principalmente as musica alegres, elas combinam mais com você, assim como esse sorriso que para mim é um pedacinho do céu.

super envergonhada e corada er... Obrigada, mas é melhor nos irmos dormir... Afinal, amanhã será um longo dia tentando fugir

Não tente fugir segurando May-chan pelo braço Você sabe o que eu sinto por você... Você sabe quem eu sou...

olhando assustada e envergonhada N..Não é isso que você está pensando, eu não estou fingindo que não lembro de você, você deve ter feito algo que me deixou muito triste para bloquear você da minha memória dessa forma tão brusca... Eu tenho isso desde pequena, eu bloqueio as pessoas que me deixaram mal... Por isso eu queria saber quem você é e por que eu me sinto tão atraída por você...

Então você também se sente atraída por mim... Ok, pode ir dormir larga may-chan

cai no chão Não acredito uú

Que foi, achou que eu ia te beijar? Haha até parece...

Grosso estúpido ¬¬

Hm, nervosinha...

Boa noite, até amanhã ¬¬

Sonhe comigo Hahaha

Há Há Há ¬¬

Mesmo não admitindo, eu adorava aquele sarcasmo e aqueles olhares, aquela estava sendo a época mais feliz da minha vida inteira, eu finalmente conseguia sorrir novamente e cada vez mais me sentia atraída pelo Ching... Mas por dentro eu ainda me remoia de curiosidade para saber quem era ele, mesmo não rindo das piadas sem graça dele, quando ia dormir sempre ficava rindo escondida só para não dar o braço a torcer e falar que eu gostava mesmo dele, o ego ia se inflar muito (risos). Todo o dia eu acordava pensando nele, dormia pensando nele... Quando acordava de manhã era sempre com um beijo na nuca que me deixava arrepiada, e ele morria de rir dos sustos que eu levava... sempre me acordava dizendo aquele "bom dia" rouco de quem também tinha acabado de acordar e me entregava uma xícara de capuccino quente. Conversar com ele de manhã era agradável e aquelas gentilezas todas me encantavam... Quanto a Yume, Kay e Ryna, eu quase nunca mais via elas, mas nos sempre nos falávamos por telefone ou pelo computador... Menos a Kay por que ainda estava com raiva de mim... Não sei o porquê... Outro vicio meu era conversar com minhas amigas pelo computador... o que me agoniava er ser surpreendida por intrusos como certo dia aconteceu... eu estava lá conversando com a Yume quando vi o reflexo de alguém na tela, virei assustada e quando olhei para trás dei de cara com Ching lendo e sorrindo para mim...

May-Chan! Bom, saber que a Yu-Chan está bem...

Você conhece ela?

Como eu não conheceria sua melhor amiga meu amorzinho?

Esqueci que você é o senhor investigador da vida alheia ¬¬

Ow... Vamos com calma... Não é dessa forma, você que não lembra de mim...

Ai, não precisa ficar jogando na cara também...

Olha quem fala... Vai trabalhar e deixa de vagabundagem...

Olha como fala tapa na cara do ching

dramatizando AHH meu rosto, vou morrer, olha olha está sangrando, sua grossa assassina!

Preocupada mil desculpas! Não era a minha intenção! Deixa que eu cuide disso, por favor... Pode me bater também...

Como se eu fosse grosso a ponto...

Ah meu deus, desculpa! envergonhada e desesperada

Hahaha você fica tão bonitinha nervosa

maldito, você estava fingindo?

Até parece que um tapinha desses ia fazer isso tudo... Isso foi mais um carinho...

Maldição! Infeliz ¬¬

Tapa de amor não dói sarcástico

emburrada olhando para trás

Aiai, cada dia mais bonita sai andando

se derrete de amores

boba hahaha

Hahahahaha só você mesmo

Que fato inédito, você rindo de uma "piada sem graça minha"

Vai logo... anda


End file.
